A place to call home
by DanteTheUndead
Summary: <html><head></head>Takes place after Manga of season II and Akia a young boy forced to be a vampire and unaware that he is a demon goes to Yokai Academy after he revives an offer from a strange man. I do not own any of the OC from Rosario vampire or the story all credit goes back to the creator Akihisa Ikeda</html>


Chapter 1: A place to call home

Akia looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed a small deep sigh worrying about his first day at his new high school, he was hoping to leave with a good impression after the last failure that he had at his last school.

He put on his emerald vest and straightened his white hair, taking one last look he sighed as he looked at himself, the vest that they had given him barley fit his tall body down to his waist and his shoes were ratty and torn from years of use that he had put them through. Most of all it was his hair and his eyes that stuck out though, his left eye was a deep crimson color and his right was a soft bright violet while his snow white hair had faint traces of brown in it.

"Akia" His mother called from her room, "You should leave soon dear." She said as Akia heard her try to get up, "You wouldn't want to make a bad impression."

"I know ma." Akia said walking to his moms room, "However I'm not to sure I want to go if your not feeling well." He made his mother lay back down, "Who is going to take care of you while I am gone?" He said feeling a little guilty that he had to leave for school.

She smiled at him as her purple eyes shimmered with kindness, "You always do take care of me don't you dear?" she gently touched Akias face, "I'll be fine, but promise me that you wont get into any trouble and you will eat well." Tears started to come to her eyes as she started to fall back to sleep not able to to hear the reply Akia said.

Akia left the room quietly but he looked down as he stood in the hallway of the shabby home he lived in, as he left the house he looked back and smiled, "_Alright! I'm going to do this for my mom!"_ He clenched his fist and started to run to the bus stop, as he was running the images around him started to turn into a blur and before he knew it he was at the bus stop.

"Woah, that's some pretty impressive speed that you've got there." A voice said coming from behind him, "Although I don't think you should use it here in the human world." When Akia looked back he saw another Yokai Academy student smiling at him, the boy was really tall and he had light brown hair and purple eye and blue eye. Even though the student didn't look like it at first Akia knew that this guy was really strong! He could practically see the strength coming out from his body.

"Hey there, I'm third year-" The third year didn't even get to finish that as Akia was tripping over himself to make a proper greeting, before he would even bow Akia saw a kid playing with his soccer ball step out onto the street and a speeding truck coming rushing towards him, without thinking Akia ran towards him as time slowed down to a snails pace.

"_I need to get to him!_" Akia screamed in his mind as he truck was inches away from the now frightened child, he grabbed the child and pushed him as he closed his eye bracing for impact.

-_**CRUNCH-**_

Akia was a little surprised as he never thought that the sound of his death would sound like steel and metal getting crushed, when he looked u he saw the third year bracing himself against the truck the front fender completely dented in, the third years eyes were blood red with slits down the middle and despite his body taking on so much force from the truck it seemed fine and like taking on a truck was a part of the everyday routine.

"Hey, you ok?" The third year asked looking back at him, Akia nodded and the third year smiled a relieved smile, "We should probably get out of here." He said looking at the crowd gathering around them, and Akia can say that he agreed as people were now starting to mutter and wonder about how a guy was able to do that and how a guy was able to have glowing eyes.

"Yokai Academy," a new raspy voice said coming from a nearby bus, "Go on or stay here your choice." The bus driver smiled an evil looking smile, but Akia could sense any evil aura come from the man dressed in blue with whited out eyes. The third year breathed a sigh of relief and got on without any hesitation he also laughed as he looked back at Akia.

"C'mon lets go." The third year offered his hand, "The bus driver isn't as bad as he seems, trust me." However the door shut on them before Akia could take the third years hand, the look of shock hit them both as the bus started to move and the bus started driving off leaving Akia to stare at it.

Then as if something started to click Akia started chasing after the bus running as fast as he could, he gritted his teeth as the bus started to speed up once the bus driver noticed he was chasing after him. The more and more the bus speed up the faster Akia had to run, and at one point it caused him to lose feeling in his legs,

"_Don't think I'm going to let you win!_" Akia thought after seeing the bus driver smug smile from the rearview mirror, "_I'll never lose again! I'm stronger than I was then!" _Images of a burning home and a man dressed in black came running through his mind, it made Akia grit his teeth more as he closed his eyes.

-_**WHAM-**_

Akia fell to the ground as he felt his body slam into the bus making his eyes fly open, "You ok?" He heard the third year ask him offer a hand up to help, "That was pretty amazing what you did there." He said as he helped Akia up patting down his back. Akia nodded and walked away from both the bus and the third year, he knew that he would have to apologize for being rude later, but he didn't much feel like doing it after the "run around" he had just been given.

"So by the way my name is Tsukune Aono." Akia jumped as he saw the third year had been following him, "What's your name?" Tsukune said as he smiled kindly at Akia,

"My names Akia Mikogami" Akia said smiling back at Tsukune cautiously, "Sorry about all the trouble earlier, please look after me in the future as well!" He said bowing to his senior, it surprised him when he hears Tsukune laughing making Akia look up as Tsukune smiled at Akia. Tsukune shook his head and motioned for Akia to follow him, but Akia was stuck in place his heart beating fast rage filling his stomach. "_Vampire fangs, I know those are vampire fangs_." Akia though his body beginning to shake with rage, "_They are the same as the same as that man." _Images of the man in black filled Akia's mind again as he saw his smile and remembered seeing fangs as he lunged at Akia.

"Hey you ok?" Akia was jolted back to reality as he saw Tsukunes concerned looking face, "If your not feeling ok I can ta-"

"You're a vampire." Akia said looking Tsukune dead in the eyes, "Aren't you?" Akia began to frown as Tsukune nodded as he punched Tsukune as hard as he could, however the only thing that happened was Tsukunes head turned and Akia felt like he punched a brick wall.

"Actually I'm more of a hybrid." Tsukune rubbed his face and looked at Aka with a thoughtful exspression, "I take it you don't like vampires all that much?" Akia nodded and looked down, "Aren't you one yourself?" Tsukune asked him, "I've seen your red eye and plus it gets a slit down the middle whenever you move at a fast pace like you do now."

Akia looked down, "Yes I am." Akia clenched his fists as he bowed his head, "I was forced to be one."

"Don't worry about that then." Tsukune patted Akias head, "I know what you mean, but its not always a bad thing." Tsukune started to walk to school, "Now C'mon otherwise well be late."

Akia smiled and nodded following Tsukune thinking that it was nice to have someone who was like him, he smiled as he followed his sempai thinking of what could have happened to make him a vampire as well. He soon shock off those thoughts as they walked to what Akia saw was a huge Church filled with students that were crowed in groups.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy." Tsukune said looking at Akia, "An academy made for people like us, you'll have a lot fun just be sure that you never show anyone your monster form unless an emergency." Akia was surprised that Tsukune said all of that so nonchalantly and what did he mean by "monster" and "_People like us._" He shook his head however and he smiled thinking about how he was going to be able to go a school were people don't know him and wont mess with him.

"Well I'm going to drop you off with the other first years at the entrance ceremony." Tsukune said leading him to the obvious crowd of people standing by the gym, Akia waved to his senior and joined the other people at the gym.

"Well then new school year lets do this." Aki said looking confidently.


End file.
